headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: The Gamesters of Triskelion
"The Gamesters of Triskelion" is the sixteenth episode of the science fiction television series Star Trek and the forty-fifth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Gene Nelson with a teleplay written by Margaret Armen. It first aired on NBC on Friday, January 5th, 1968. Cast Starring Guest Star Co-Starring Featuring Notes & Trivia * Star Trek was created and developed for television by Gene Roddenberry. * "The Gamesters of Triskelion" and "TOS: The Gamesters of Triskelion" both redirect to this page. * Stardate: 3211.7. * This episode is production code number 60346. * This episode is included on disc six of the Star Trek: The Original Series: Season Two (HD) DVD collection by Paramount Home Video. * This is the only episode of Star Trek directed by Gene Nelson. * D.C. Fontana served as a script consultant on this episode. * This episode aired exactly one year to the day following "The Galileo Seven". * This is the first episode of Star Trek to air in 1968. * Actors Bill Blackburn, Frank da Vinci, Roger Holloway and Eddie Paskey frequently play extras and bridge support crew members in episodes of Star Trek. They are uncredited for their participation in this episode. * The events of this episode take place in the year 2268. * The central setting for this episode is the planet Triskelion. * The original intended destination for the landing party was Gamma-2. * The planet Triskelion exists in a trinary star system; meaning it has three suns. * Although she seems to have a decent handle on the English language, Tamoon cannot seem to pronounce "Chekov". She pronounces it "Chee-koof". * Apparently this is the first time that Spock has ever asked Doctor McCoy for assistance with anything. * Doctor McCoy always seems to use Spock's racial characteristics as an expletive in the cadence of his dialogue. In this episode, he sarcastically poses the question, "Are you out of your Vulcan mind?" Bloopers * Wardrobe malfunction: Kirk's shirt never seems to fit right. It rides up and over several times during the initial fight scene against Lars. * Wardrobe malfunction: Uhura falls to the ground in the initial battle with the Thralls and her underwear is plainly visible. This is not so much a blooper, as surely the editors took note of this, but did not feel that it was worth re-shooting or removing from the final cut of the scene. Series trademarks * There is plenty of Spock/Dr. McCoy word play in this episode, which has always been a fan favorite of the series. * Classic staged fighting scene. Karate chops to the shoulder and Chekov's rapid abdominal punches that clearly have no real thrust behind them. * Kirk's a man-whore. From the first moment he lays eyes on Shahna, he is prepping his game with the intent of laying her down by the fire to make sweet, sweet love. Quotes * Doctor McCoy: Can people live that long as disassembled atoms in a transporter beam? * Mister Spock: I have never heard of a study being done, but it would be a fascinating project. * Doctor McCoy: Fascinating? Look, those people are friends of ours if they're still alive! * Mister Spock: Indeed. * Doctor McCoy: Well the odds are not good! * Mister Spock: No, I would estimate the odds... * Doctor McCoy: Don't quote odds and don't give me any of your dispassionate logic, Mr. Spock! Just keep looking for them! .... * Mister Spock: I would welcome a suggestion, Doctor, even an emotional one, as to where to look. * Doctor McCoy: First time you've ever asked me for anything, and it has to be an occasion like this. .... * Doctor McCoy: You're going to leave here without them and run off on some wild goose chase halfway across the galaxy Just because you found a discrepancy in a hydrogen cloud? * Mister Spock: Doctor, I am chasing the captain, Lieutenant Uhura, and Ensign Chekov, not some wild aquatic fowl. .... * Scotty: Mr. Spock, the captain, Lieutenant Uhura, and Chekov... they vanished. They got onto the transporter platform, and they just vanished. * Mister Spock: I presume you mean they vanished in a manner not consistent with the usual workings of the transporter, Mr. Scott. * Scotty: Of course I mean that. You think I'd call if they just beamed down? See also External Links * * * * Gallery TOS 2x16 001.jpg TOS 2x16 002.jpg TOS 2x16 003.jpg TOS 2x16 004.jpg TOS 2x16 005.jpg TOS 2x16 006.jpg TOS 2x16 007.jpg TOS 2x16 008.jpg TOS 2x16 009.jpg TOS 2x16 010.jpg TOS 2x16 012.jpg TOS 2x16 013.jpg TOS 2x16 014.jpg TOS 2x16 015.jpg TOS 2x16 016.jpg TOS 2x16 017.jpg TOS 2x16 018.jpg TOS 2x16 019.jpg